


Na imię mi Legion, bo jestem sam

by Vel_es



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I don't really know what happened here, Monologue, Short, excessive use of metaphors, kind of
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 20:55:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16562984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vel_es/pseuds/Vel_es
Summary: Monolog Lucyfera skierowany do Boga, luźno oparty na formule spowiedzi. Naprawdę nie wiem co tu się stało.





	Na imię mi Legion, bo jestem sam

**Author's Note:**

> Pierwsza praca w tym fandomie, choć siedzę w nim już od jakiegoś czasu. Znowu piszę rzeczy zamiast spać i tak to się kończy. Obiecałam sobie, że będę publikować więcej ficów, a nie trzymać je w folderze, więc wrzucam i tak.

Z góry pragnę nadmienić, że nie jestem tu w imieniu ojca.  Mam swoje własne (wysoka była za nie cena, to chociaż go poużywam). Nie widzę też powodu, dla którego miałbym chwalić swego kuzyna.

Wbrew tego, co sądzą moi bracia, nie wiem, jakie to uczucie oszaleć. Nie byłem nigdy opętany, lecz wiem aż za dobrze jak się upada.

Światło pochodzi z ciemności (a ciemność to niby ja). I dla sprostowania, Piekło jest zimniejsze, niż ktokolwiek by się spodziewał. To Niebo płonie blaskiem Słońca, Niebo pali (i przysięgam, kiedyś pójdzie z dymem).

A może to tylko płomienie gdy leciałem w dół?

Czasem wciąż je czuję, stojąc twardo na ziemi, czasem wciąż spadam. Piekło nigdy nie było domem, a Niebo było piekłem.

Wybacz mi Ojcze, bo zgrzeszyłem. Zadawałem pytania, kwestionowałem Cię. Pragnąłem wolnej woli. Wolałem życie bez skrzydeł niż w sprzeczności z sercem.

Moja wina, moja wina, moja wina. Co tam jest dalej, eh? Ano właśnie. Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam - nie, stop, to kłamstwo, ale i tak już o nich wiesz – i niczego nie żałuję. Chyba że tej jednej nocy, kiedy… rozumiesz, o co chodzi.

Rozgrzeszenie możesz sobie wsadzić w dupę, jeśli w ogóle jakąś masz.

Pieprz się, tato. Idę się upić.

Amen.


End file.
